A bad taste
by reckless redgies sexy screams
Summary: Just a dark romance between Shinji and Misato. P.s. won't really began until chapter 2, please R&R to give me advice I've never done a romance before.


"So how was your day, Misato-san.", Shinji asked innocently to his guardian as he ate the chicken stirfry he had made for the two them, the reason he made chicken stirfry was that Shinji knew it was Misato's favorite and she was late getting home because of what Shinji assumed was paperwork for his and reis close encounter with the 5th angel.

"Bah, could've been better had you and Rei chosen to NOT make such a blunder with the 5th.", she responded sipping up the rest of her 3rd can of beer and getting drunk, and reaching back down to her chopsticks to get herself some more of her wards _perfect_ stirfry, _and to think that it was made just for me!_ she thought giddily.

"I-I'm sorry, Misato-san.", Shinji said, sad that he ruined her day by messing up, why did he have to be such a clutz and ruin _her_ of all peoples day, still, he couldn't believe that he and rei actually managed to beat the 5th...Shinji couldn't tell why, but no matter how many times he received praise for his " _clutch shot"_ (as they had called it) he just couldn't feel happy about it, after all, he had come so close to getting everyone killed.

"Heh, _Well_ _lll_ I guess I can't be tooooo mad when you made my favorite meal as compensation", she stretched as she said this, causing her to elongate certain words to a gratuities extent, which in turn, caused Shinji to have no idea as to whether or not she was mad or not...he really hoped that she wasn't, Shinji hated it when she was mad at him.

" O-okay Misato-san.", he mumbled and returned to his food only to notice that a piece of the chicken was a little burnt, _damnit, why can't I just get this one thing right_ , he whined to himself.

Misato was noticing her wards down attitude but had no idea as to how to cheer him up, _except maybe...yeah yeah that worked!_

"Hey, Shinji?", she asked as innocently as possible.

"What is it Misato-san?", he responded wanting to know what Misato drunk edition had in store for him.

"I was just wondering if...well since I get off early tomorrow...",' _fuck why am I having such a hard time getting this out, he's just some damn kid, what's he gonna do, say no_?, she thought mockingly at both her shyness and Shinji.

"What is it Misato-san?", he asked sheepishly while playing with his food, poking around the chicken looking for more of those damn burn marks.

"Well, instead of you cooking, we could go out to someplace to grab a bite, of course, it'll have to be a place with a bar", she said jokingly while finishing off her 4th beer.

"Oh, of course, Misato-san!", he said a little too giddily for his taste but it suited Misato just fine hearing his gusto from his response.

' _heh, what the hell was I fearing, the kid would never say no to me, hell he never said no to anyone_ _, not even that ratshit of a dad_.', she thought to feel a tad mad that the kid NEVER said no to anyone, but of course, that rage never extended to when the kid never said no to her.

"All right so it's settled, ill pick you up at eight, _honey_.", she said the last part laughing as Shinji fumbled with his chopsticks and mumbled incoherently.

xx

Shinji lay in his bed that night, not quite being able to fall asleep. He found himself stuck in a cycle of, _was she just joking or what if she changes her mind_ , Shinji didn't know why but, the more he thought about " _their little date_ ",(as Misato had called it)the less he was able to sleep, however, finally after what seemed like hours of contemplation that went only in circles, Shinji was finally able to close his eyes. And as Shinji faded into unconsciousness, images of his old classroom from Tokyo-02 plagued his young mind, images that started off as the aftermath of " _little pranks_ " such as pantsing or a chock block being put up above the door as Shinji walked in, Shinji practically laughed at these memories when compared to what happened when the teacher wasn't around.

With slight shudders creeping around every part of Shinji's body, he slowly went to sleep.

xx

Misato, having long since sobered from her drunkenness, was in a similar state of contemplativeness as Shinji was, though hers was taking a different direction.

' _Fucking shit! why the hell did I do that!?_ ", she rampaged at herself, pressing her hands tightly against her forehead in some sort of attempt to abolish these thoughts from her mind."Huh, guess I'll just pass it off as a joke.", she groaned to herself, reasoning that Shinji would be fine with it. As Misato went to asleep and was in a drowsy state, she wondered what that dinner would have been like but got rid of them by screaming at her self mentally that _he was just a kid, what the hell is wrong with you, you drunk bitch_.

And as Misato slept, she dreamed of all the boyfriends she had ever had,(43, by her count) and every fucking failure they turned into. By the end of it all, it just turned into some wet dream.


End file.
